1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for metering monocalcium saccharate into sugared juices usable, in particular, in beet sugar factory in the production of sugared juices by the alkaline diffusion process. 2. The Prior Art
It is known that in this process sugar beet chips are subjected to a prior calcification process by means of a juice containing monocalcium saccharate. In order to control this process, it is important to know the content in monocalcium saccharate of the juice used, at least at the beginning and end of the process. Until now there was no method of metering this compound into a sugared juice.